


Takumi and Gii

by Stackz_of_Lids



Category: Takumi-kun Series
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attacks, Takumi-kun, Touch Phobia, bxb - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stackz_of_Lids/pseuds/Stackz_of_Lids
Summary: This fan fiction doesn't particularly take place after any of the movies I just wanted to create a fan fiction because I love their relationship so much.Warning: Contains panic attacks/ Bl (boys love) relationship. If you don't like this please don't continue to read. Thank you!





	1. Takumi'sPanicAttacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my wattpad account

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter contains Takumi having several panic attacks throughout the night. Gii, his boyfriend, has to constantly calm him down. Just as warning there might be more chapters ahead containing panic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is from my wattpad account

Takumi was in Gii's room when it happened. They were sleeping together when Gii was awoken by Takumi. "Niisan please." He moaned. "Takumi," Gii said. He tried shaking Takumi awake. It worked but Takumi fell off the bed. "Niisan please! (Quick note: Niisan is Takumi's older brother who raped him when he was younger) Don't hurt me!" He began screaming. Gii, being careful of Takumi's human touch phobia rushed to him. "Ahh Niisan please!" Takumi begged. Gii put Takumi in his arms. Takumi began screaming and struggling. "Takumi, Niisan can't hurt you anymore!" Gii told him. Takumi couldn't catch his breath. "It's me, baby. It's Gii." Gii told his trembling boyfriend. He put Takumi to his chest, his ear against Gii's heart. "Niisan!" "Shhh, baby." Gii said as he tried to calm Takumi. Takumi heard the beat of Gii's heartbeat. He was beginning to catch his breath. "There you go babe." Gii said. He continued to rock his boyfriend and rub his arm with one hand and his silk black hair with the other. "Niisan." He whimpered. "No." Gii said. "Gii." Takumi finally said weakly. "Yes baby." Gii sighed with relief as the panic attack was dying down. Takumi broke down sobbing. "Shhh, shhhh." Gii soothed his sobbing lover. Takumi moved his arms around Gii clinging to him. "Gii...Gii." He said his name nonstop. "It's okay I'm here." Gii reassured. Gii saw Takumi's anxiety medication and grabbed it. He popped a pill into Takumi's mouth and Takumi swallowed it. Gii stood up with Takumi in his arms and got back in bed. Soon both boys fell asleep but not for long. "Niisan." Takumi moaned. Gii's eyes opened. Not again. He thought to himself. He tightened his hug on Takumi, restraining him. Takumi began struggling but Gii was stronger than him. Takumi tried pushing Gii away but Gii hugged him tighter. "Shh, Takumi. Niisan can't hurt you." Gii whispered and just like that Takumi calmed and nuzzled even deeper into Gii's hug.  He had one more during the night and it happened when Gii woke up and faced his lover and stroked his face. Takumi breathed heavily and moaned Niisan's name a few time until Gii cradled him back to sleep. Takumi nuzzled against Gii's chest as his eyes closed. Gii continued rubbing Takumi's arms and hair until both boys fell asleep in each others' embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the tittle is all smushed together. When I hit preview the title looked fine but when I posted it the end of the word "attacks" didn't stay on the first line with the rest of the word. Sorry if that doesn't make sense but I'll try to fix it in the future.


	2. "I Can Help You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER

 

 

Later the next morning, Gii woke up and saw Takumi cuddled in his arms. He gently got up and laid Takumi on the pillow and covered him with the sheets. Since it was Saturday, Gii was going to go for a walk. He normally, would have Takumi go with him but since Takumi kept waking up during the night, he wanted Takumi to sleep in. He got back early in the afternoon and saw Takumi curled up. "Baby," he said. "What's wrong?" "I had a dream where I needed you but you didn't help me." Takumi whimpered. "I can help you." Gii said. He leaned in and kissed Takumi's lips. Takumi pulled Gii close so both boys were in the bed again. Gii kissed Takumi's neck as Takumi panted heavily. Gii pulled Takumi's shirt up and helped Takumi pull over his head. Takumi did the same with Gii. Gii slowly put his hands on the waist of Takumi's pants waiting to see if he would refuse. Since he didn't Gii pulled Takumi's pants off leaving him only in boxers. Soon both boys wore nothing as their bodies touched. Gii turned Takumi over and kissed his neck and spine continuously. Takumi moaned as Gii massaged his lower stomach. He turned Takumi on his back again and whispered, "I'll always be here to help you." Takumi wrapped his arms around Gii and pulled him close as their lips touched.  They continued kissing each other for what seemed like an eternity until both boys calmed down and fell asleep.


	3. Quick Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note! :)

Hey guys I'm sorry about that last chapter. If you didn't like that it had sex in it, I'd gladly delete it and replace it with something else. Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on wattpad @Stackz_of_Lids  
> Follow me on AsianFanfic @Stackzoflids   
> Subscribe to me on this site! Thank you!


	4. A Brutal Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Takumi goes into the bathroom alone, a bully, named Arata Misu corners him and brutally attack him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are not from my wattpad account because I didn't get this far on this fanfic on my wattpad. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT SOME READERS MAY FIND DISCOMFORTING

Takumi was washing his hands after using the bathroom when Arata Misu came up behind him, startling him. "Oh, Misu I didn't see you there." Takumi said. Misu didn't respond as his hand caressed Takumi's face causing him to flinch. "Uh, Misu," Takumi said obviously uncomfortable. Misu knew about Takumi's human touch phobia but ignored his protests as Takumi moaned. "Misu," he groaned. "Stop, please. I'm with Gii." He tried to leave the bathroom but he was jerked into a stall by Misu. Now, Takumi was terrified. Misu leaned in to kiss Takumi but Takumi spit in his face. Angry, Misu punched Takumi's gut repeatedly. Takumi fell to the ground where his gut was kicked continuously. "Niisan." Takumi moaned. "Ohhh," Misu said mockingly. "So you did have a brother. He raped you right?" Misu bent down to Takumi where Takumi curled up out of fear and shock. He felt himself being sat up where his face and neck were kissed. He felt a hand sliding down his pants. Chills flushed through him. His breathing increased as he slipped into a panic attack. Tears rolled down his face as this horrid torture continued. "Gii," he moaned. "Gii isn't coming." Misu taunted. "Gii doesn't love you." "Gii," Takumi moaned again but was soon choking as Misu punched his throat. Misu pulled his hand out of Takumi's pants before shoving him hard back onto the ground. He got up and left Takumi on the floor. Later someone came in and saw his hand sticking out the bathroom stall. "Hey, are you alright?" A voice said to Takumi. The stall door was broken open where a very fearful faced person appeared. "Oh my God Takumi what happened?" It was Gii's voice. "Gii," Takumi looked up with tears in his eyes. He was lifted into Gii's arms. Soon they were in Gii's bedroom. "That bastard." Gii said when Takumi told him what happened. "It's not a big deal, Gii." Takumi said. Gii snapped his head around to look at Takumi completely shocked at what he just heard.


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being raped, Takumi tells Gii that it's not a big deal. Shocked, Gii tells Takumi that it IS a big deal and if anyone attacks him again that he would destroy them.

"Not a big deal?!" Gii shouted. "Takumi you were raped! It IS a big deal!! Why are you saying this?" He put his hands on Takumi's arms and shook him as tears blurred his vision. "Please tell me." Takumi was already in tears. "Niisan." He sobbed. "Niisan. Niisan! Niisan!! NIISAN!!" Takumi broke down into hysterical sobs. "Oh, baby." Gii said softly wiping tears from his own face. He scoped Takumi into his arms and the sobbing boy buried his face into Gii's chest. "Takumi." Gii said. Takumi didn't answer and Gii knew that Takumi was too deep in his panic attack. Gii spoke in an attempt to clam him. "If anyone hurts my baby," he began. "I will destroy them." Takumi's sons grew louder and louder. "Shh," Gii soothed as he rocked his boyfriend while stroking the side of his head. Soon the boy's sobs turned to hiccups as he lay asleep in the comforting arms of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!


	6. A Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gii runs into Arata in the hall and threatens him that if he hurts Takumi again, he'll die.

The next day Gii was walking in the hall when he noticed Arata about to walk past him. Gii suddenly grabbed the boy in pinned him against the wall. "Jesus!" Arata exclaimed. Then he recognized Gii. "Ohh, Gii," he said tauntingly. "How's the baby doing?" Gii knew he was talking about Takumi and it pissed him off. "Shut the hell up you bitch!" He snapped. "Temper temper." Arata said with a smirk. Gii fought the temptation to punch that smirk right off of Arata's face. "If you EVER come near or hurt Takumi ever again," Gii said with anger in his eyes. "I will kill you." Arata rolled his eyes but instantly Gii's hand wrapped around his neck and began to choke him. Arata put both hands on Gii's strong grip, gasping for air. Gii saw tears steam down the boy's face as his eyes filled with fear. "Now, do understand when I say that I'll kill you if you hurt him?" Gii asked. Arata quickly nodded and Gii released him. Arata fell to the floor coughing, sobbing, his hand massaging his neck. He looked up at Gii, who glared at him. "Get the hell out of my sight." Gii snapped. With that, Arata shot up and ran. When Gii turned around he saw Takumi standing there with mouth and eyes both wide open.


	7. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi just saw Gii nearly choke Arata to death. Now Takumi doesn't know how to feel.

"Takumi wait," Gii said as Takumi stormed away fr him. "What the hell happened out there!?" Takumi shouted. "You nearly killed Arata!" "I told you that if anyone hurts you that I'd destroy them!" Gii yelled back. "I didn't think you would attempt to kill them!!" Shouted Takumi. "I don't know what to feel anymore now. I think I'm scared of you Gii!" Tears began streaming down his face. In an instant Gii wrapped Takumi in a hug. "I don't want you to fear me baby." He said. "Then please," Takumi begged as he nuzzled his face into Gii's chest, "please don't scare anyone or me like that ever again." Gii lifted his head and kissed Takumi's lips. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. School starts again for me on Monday. :(


	8. The Weekend

Finally it was the weekend. On Friday Takumi and Gii had a little fun together. (*wink wink*) Now they were eating dinner together. Gii looked up at Takumi and every time he looks at his boyfriend he falls deeper in love with Takumi. "What?" Takumi said when he noticed Gii looking at him. "I just love you so much!" Gii said making Takumi blush. "I love you too!" Gii laughed as Takumi blushed and giggled. They leaned in over the dinner table and kissed each other passionately. They went back to their room and continued to kiss each other. 

Smut (not too graphic) warning

Gii got on top of Takumi and kissed his neck. Takumi's hands explored Gii's back. Takumi began to moan as he felt Gii's warmth on his chest. They took each other's shirts off and explored each other's body. Gii pressed his lips against Takumi's as Takumi opened his mouth allowing Gii's tongue to explore. They rolled over and now Takumi was on top. Gii unbuckled Takumi's belt and Takumi helped him. Soon both boys were wearing nothing as they made out. Both were reaching their climax quite quickly. When it was over, they collapsed onto each other. They fell asleep in each other's embrace and to the sound of their heartbeats.


End file.
